


Day 3 - Sensory deprivation

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Robert Sugden, Comeplay, Crying during sex (Mentioned), Daddy Kink, Deepthroating (mentioned), Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex (Mentioned), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Robert, Teasing, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, barely, bondage (mentioned), bottom robert, dominant Aaron, implied - Freeform, loosely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Boyfriends era 2.0. Aaron blindfolds Robert and they both get off on it.





	Day 3 - Sensory deprivation

He’d had Robert like this for a quarter of an hour. Blindfolded, on his knees on a cushion on the floor, hands held behind his back – he didn’t need to bind the blonde’s wrists, knew he’d obey if he wanted to or he’d find a way to misbehave anyway if he wanted punishing. He’d stripped him down to his boxers, and spent the time walking around him in the room, forced him to rely on his hearing to guess Aaron’s next move. Occasionally, he’d stroked his fingertips over Robert’s shoulder or across his back or down his arm, just a moment of chaste touch, not saying anything. And yet, when he looked at Robert from the front, he looked far more tortured.

His erection was straining against his stupid fancy-branded underwear, head dampening the fabric, and his chest up to his cheeks was washed pink and hot. He kept licking his lips, and it was driving Aaron mad, his cock liking the sight of Robert’s wet, red mouth. He hadn’t decided what he wanted to do with him yet, he often didn’t have a plan for this unless Robert made a request, he just went with what came to him in the moment.

Stepping forward, he put his feet either side of Robert’s thighs. He was still fully-dressed down to his shoes. He leant his hips forwards, pressing his hardening cock to Robert’s face through his jeans, and Aaron watched him breathe heavily through his nose, jaw tightening to resist putting his mouth to it without permission.

“Good boy,” he encouraged, voice low, and rewarded him by unbuttoning and unzipping himself, adjusting so that his hard-on could push out against his boxers between the flaps of his jeans. He let his shaft rest against the end of Robert’s nose, knew he’d be able to smell him through the fabric, and sure enough, the blonde’s body twitched involuntarily. Aaron smirked. “Good. You remember how to safeword? You can speak.”

“Yes,” Robert replied, and his voice sounded pleasingly weak. Aaron knew he knew, but he checked each time regardless. They’d always used the traffic light system, and if Robert’s mouth was occupied, he knew to grab Aaron’s wrist. When, on the rare occasion, he did bind Robert’s wrists, he’d always put an object in his hand to drop to signal safewording-out. It had never happened, Aaron could tell when Robert needed to stop before even Robert could tell, but he wanted it to be an option anyway.

He moved away from touching him for a moment. “Green?”

“Green,” Robert repeated, sounding a little desperate from the loss of contact, however small. “Pl-”

“Except safewords, your permission to speak is revoked,” Aaron told him, and the blonde obediently shut his mouth. It made his ego swell, really – being able to shut Robert Sugden up just by telling him to. It made other parts of him swell, too. He touched his length to the man’s nose again, then his cheek, rutting a little, just testing him, but Robert stayed quiet. “Good boy.”

He rewarded him again – though it was more for his own enjoyment – by pulling himself out of his boxers, laying the head of his cock right against Robert’s closed mouth, felt his breaths get shorter and faster out of his nose. His lips were dry again now, and Aaron wondered if he might dare to lick them again, but he didn’t. Instead, Aaron told him to, and the slight accidental flick of tongue was enough to bring precome to his tip. He wiped it against the blonde’s glistening lips, had him lick them again, and watched him enjoy it, because they were both as filthy as each other.

He asked Robert to open his mouth, and he put his hands on the back of the man’s head, quickly checked that the blindfold was still secure, and took two fistfuls of blonde hair. He sank his cock into the deep, wet heat of his mouth and groaned in satisfaction. He was definitely going to fuck Robert’s throat until the blindfold was wet with tears and, as always, Robert was going to fucking love it.


End file.
